Reunion
by little-starling
Summary: Chapter 14 Set five months after the movie: The GD makes an appearance. Please R+R. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Reunion  
  
  
  
  
  
Five months. She couldn't believe it had been five months already. So much had happened since his departure that Clarice found it hard to keep track of the days that seemed to fly by as a blur.  
  
" Dammit!"  
  
Clarice held her now red thumb to her mouth, gently sucking it as she glared at the fallen hammer at her feet. Shaking her head in resignation she made her way to the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle on the way to one of the high backed breakfasting chairs. Sitting down she mulled over the days events.  
  
To combat another day of sheer boredom, as was the usual these days since her resignation to the F.B.I, she had decided to put up a few pictures that had been lying around in dusty closets since she had moved to her new home. Glancing down the hallway she could see the pictures lying in the same position she had left them in this morning, and a small black hole in the wall was the only evidence that she had bothered trying to put them up in the first place. It seemed that even trying to do the most mundane of tasks these days was impossible. Anything that needed a few brain cells of concentration seemed fruitless as it didn't take long for her mind to slip to more interesting, or, she corrected herself more frightening thoughts.  
  
Going about the comfortably familiar process of making a cup of coffee helped her relax a little, and grabbing a few biscuits from the cupboard above her head she headed to the living room. There were still some boxes lying around and she made her way around the obstacle course before finally collapsing with a winded puff in her favourite armchair. Bringing her feet up and under her she sipped at the still too hot coffee and glanced around the room. She was quite impressed with herself she had to admit. While it was true she was no interior designer, she had made good use of the space and light in the wide room. While it was also true, decorating was not her favourite pastime; she found it a welcome distraction in the waking hours. Letting her eyes slip closed, she felt the warm steam from her cup leave tiny droplets of water on her cheeks. Of course no sooner had she closed her eyes, they were suddenly open again, the flash of the face she saw every night in her dreams enough to set her moving again. Standing she quickly swallowed the remnants of her cup and began to move boxes to their proper rooms.  
  
It was well after midnight when she felt her body scream in protest, and deciding she would listen for once she made her way to the bathroom and turned the faucets on full spray. Quickly discarding herself of her sticky clothes she stepped under the powerful water and closed her eyes. It was at these times, when she was physically and mentally exhausted from a day of denial that her mind freely wandered. She found herself listening to the thoughts that were in her head, replaying scenes gone by and letting her feelings spring to the surface. It was no use fighting them she thought grimly, they would come in her sleep anyway. Stepping quickly out of the heated shower she wrapped a large soft towel around herself and squeezed the residue water from her hair. Walking the short distance to her bedroom she sat in front of the mirror on her dressing table and regarded herself.  
  
" All you would need for that Clarice.is a mirrorrrr."  
  
Blinking her eyes closed she instantly repressed the words from her mind and went about her usual ritual of getting ready for bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Although she was no longer a special agent for the F.B.I, some habits were hard to break. One of the annoying habits was waking up at exactly quarter past six every morning, no matter what time she had gotten to bed. Stretching the kinks from her tired muscles Clarice made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. Quickly brushing her teeth and pulling a brush through her hair, she made her way to her front steps and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Starting her usual route she jogged gently past her new neighbours houses, affording a glance here and there. The park was one of the reasons she had decided on the house. It was a decent size and had several tracks through the main forest, and picking up her pace she made her way to one of them, enjoying the fresh air and gentle protest from her still sleepy muscles.  
  
Slowing her pace as she re-entered her street, Clarice levelled her breathing and enjoyed the slight sting of her over worked lungs. She felt a million times better and ready to start the day. The thought alone took some of the enthusiasm from her, as she imagined another day sitting at home, trying not to think about, well trying not to think at all was her goal. Walking up the path she fished her keys from her pocket and slipped them in the lock. Pushing the door open she scooped up her mail and made her way to the kitchen, dropping her keys on the small table to her right. Still slightly panting she deposited her mail on the pine table that filled most of the large kitchen and flicked the switch on the kettle. Placing one hand on the marble effect worktop she reached down and grabbed her left ankle with the other, bringing it up behind her, stretching her muscles to avoid cramp. Glancing over to the mail, she sighed at the thought of opening it, wondering briefly who it was this time that was going to pay her fortunes to tell her story. She was relieved when the kettle signalled its work done with a small click, and hastily made her way to it, pouring herself a strong cup of coffee. Taking it in both hands she pulled out a chair and sat it to the side, regarding the numerous envelopes that stared at her. Sighing she picked the small bundle up and started flicking through them, mumbling as she went.  
  
" Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, flyer, ……" her breathing hitched in her throat as she regarded the last in the pile. Quickly dropping it to the table she felt her head go a little lighter and her pulse jump to something that wasn't healthy.  
  
The cream envelope wasn't what scared her, nor was the elegant way her name was scrolled across the front. It was the lack of a stamp that caused her eyes to shoot around the kitchen. Feeling a beat of sweat tickle her eye, she quickly left her spot and bolted to the front door, jamming the bolt across, just as quickly she ran to the back door and repeated the process. Standing with her back to the door she looked back to the table, where the envelope seemed to beckon her. Walking on slightly trembling legs she made her way back to the seat and sat down with a heavy thud. Staring at it for a moment she hesitantly touched the name written across the front. Trailing her fingers over it she felt the slight rise and fall of the letters as they had been scrolled. Picking it up she turned it around seeing the now recognisable blood red wax that sealed the thick paper. A rush of memory's caused her to drop the letter once more as she was suddenly sitting back in her basement holding the very same piece of evidence. Snapping herself quickly out of it, she picked up the letter once more, turning it around and slowly peeling the wax away. She couldn't stop the hammering in her chest, nor the shaking of her hands as she folded the paper back, revealing a folded piece of fine parchment. Ever so slowly she withdrew the letter, placing the envelope to the side and sitting the letter in front of her, running her fingers over its fine grain. She couldn't describe the feelings she was experiencing at the moment. The part of her that was still and probably would always remain with the F.B.I was screaming danger, flashing red warning signs in her mind. The part of her that she feared most, the part that looked forward to meeting him in her dreams was abuzz with excitement and anxiety. Running her hands over the paper once more she gently unfolded, running her palms over the writing, smoothing the creases. Her breath hitched in her throat again when her eyes were drawn to the signature at the bottom first. Forcing her eyes to the top of the page she began to read the elegant script.  
  
Dear Clarice,  
  
Following your recent change in career, I found I couldn't resist the urge to once again speak with you. My brave Clarice, finally cutting the strings of the masters that dangles you in front of me. Or what is a case of forced resignation? Either way it doesn't matter Clarice, you are now and forever free from the web of conspiracy and greed.  
  
How do you feel now Clarice? I can imagine you sitting in your new home, plagued with thoughts of regret and feelings of anticipation for your future. Fear not little starling, you are a warrior, and your true path in this life with unfold to you shortly. Until then enjoy your newfound freedom, you deserve it.  
  
I know that after reading this you will begin an inward struggle over whether or not you should hand this letter over to the F.B.I. I leave the decision in your capable hands Clarice, but I know already what your decision will be. Is this because you don't want the unwanted attention from your friends at the bureau? Or is it something more personnel than that? Either way I'm sure you'll entertain thoughts into the early hours.  
  
Our last meeting, which lead to the demise of our Mr Krendler, ended rather abruptly. I would have liked more time to speak with you Clarice, but alas it was not to be. Hopefully this time around, we will have the chance.  
  
For now I bid you peaceful dreams Clarice, but I know you wont find them tonight.  
  
Your old pal  
  
Hannibal Lecter M.D  
  
Clarice re-read the letter several times before she laid it to rest on the smooth top of the pine table. The thought of handing the letter in came and went as he had said it would. Standing slowly she walked into her living room and settled into her armchair, looking out the window. He was obviously planning something that was clear in the letter; Clarice shuddered at the thought of meeting him again. What was also apparent was the fact that he was close by, probably watching her. The thought didn't make her as nervous as it should she thought. Standing once more she looked around the room, her eyes falling on a box sitting in the corner. Walking over to it she removed the folded flag from the top and reached inside, feeling her hand slip around the comforting cold metal of the .45. Looking down at the new extension to her arm, she almost laughed at herself. There was no was she would ever use it, but he would expect no less.  
  
" Let the games begin" she whispered to the empty room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
She found that she couldn't stop looking over her shoulder and it was beginning to annoy even her, and the teenage shelf-packers if the glares where anything to go by. It was the second time she had disturbed a product display in the last twenty minutes from not looking where she was going. Sighing she decided to concentrate on the grocery list in her hand, she would end up going banana's if she didn't stop being so paranoid. It had been three days since the letter had been hand posted through her door, and she could say with true conviction that she had had about seven hours sleep within them. Stifling a yawn, which caused her eyes to water, she made her way quickly to the checkout, unpacking her items onto the moving counter. There were several angry stares from the people behind her, which glancing up to the hanging sign, realised was because she was standing in the ten items or less queue. Sending an apologetic smile to the angry patrons she inwardly slapped herself. " Get a grip girl," she said under her breath. While waiting for the seventeen year old girl who was chewing too much gum pass her items lazily through the checkout Clarice started a mental argument with herself, her eyes fixed somewhere over the girls shoulder.  
  
" Ok girl, you have got to stop this. He could just be playing games with you; you know how much he enjoys that. But he's in town, he has to be, the letter was hand posted. Yeah ok, so he's in town, he's playing games, but your playing into his hands. He'll be watching you fuss over this, enjoying the way you look over your shoulder every five seconds. See! You just did it again! Stop it! Ok calm down. I have to stop this, I'll just start acting like this doesn't bother me and maybe he'll get bored and go away. Yeah right."  
  
" I said that'll be 32.95 mam."  
  
Snapping out of her inward argument she regarded the pimple faced girl who was staring at her with a 'duh' expression on her face. Clarice looked up to the electronic screen and realised that she was waiting for money. Giving another small smile when she heard the tuts and whispers from behind her she quickly fished in her bag for her purse. Of course having a gun, mace, handcuffs and all her usual junk made the easy task a little more difficult. Clarice could feel the red starting to creep up her face when she realised that her purse wasn't in the bag. Sheer panic flooded her for a moment, then settled on a solid state of embarrassment. This was the perfect end to her day, what the hell else can happen, she thought grimly. Glancing up to the cashier she took a deep breath.  
  
" I seem to have forgotten my purse. I-I-I'm really sorry, truly. Is there anyway that you can keep these to the side and I'll run over the cash machine?"  
  
" Please, allow me Clarice"  
  
The velvet voice that came from behind her caused her heart to simply stop beating. Staring straight ahead at the cashier she saw the hand come over her shoulder with a crisp hundred-dollar bill neatly folded between two fingers. Clarice was convinced that her heart would never beat again when she heard the familiar voice close to her ear.  
  
" Lets get these bags in the car hmm?"  
  
Clarice quickly looked back at the now long queue behind her, her eyes travelling over the faces of the people, looking for any sign of recognition or suspect. All she saw where the blank, angry stares aimed in her direction. Grabbing hold of her handbag tightly in one hand she slowly turned around, her heart doing the opposite to what it had done earlier. She was sure he could hear it hammering. He was wearing a rich dark navy suit, with a white fedora; a pair of slightly tinted glasses completed his elegant disguise. Staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, a polite cough from the cashier caused him to look back to her.  
  
" Your change Sir" the young girl drawled, popping her gum.  
  
Clarice watched his every move, the way he leaned over her to collect his change meant she could smell his expensive cologne. The boy at the end of the aisle had neatly packed her shopping into large brown paper bags and they sat in her trolley waiting to be picked up. Smiling a half smile he crossed his arm in front of him, motioning her to go in front. Numbly she obliged, her feet stubborn at first but eventually doing as she wanted. She walked to the end of the aisle and he motioned her to pick up the bags. This surprised her, he was always the gentleman and she would have thought he would have taken the burden of the bags, but she could see the reasoning behind it. He wanted her hands full. Walking numbly towards her car she jumped when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the back of her black Taurus.  
  
" Excuse Me," he said with a wink and she shuddered when he slipped his hand into her trouser pocket to pull out her car keys. With a flick of the wrist the boot opened and she was glad to dump the bags inside, the strain of standing upright at the moment was enough without the added wait of her shopping.  
  
Closing the boot with a resounding bang that made her jump again he regarded her with an amused smile.  
  
" Clarice, as eager as I am to speak with you, I hardly think a car park is the ideal setting. Why don't you get in the car and I'll tell you the plans."  
  
Without loosing eyes contact she made her way to the drivers side and slipped in, before she had a chance to formulate a thought the passenger door opened and he slipped inside, handing her the keys. 


	2. next installment

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a wee while. ( So I can have my wicked way with them ;)  
  
Ok second instalment. Let me know what you think. Should I continue with this one? I'll post another chapter tomorrow depending on the reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking them with a trembling hand she pushed the key into the ignition, glad that it didn't take too much thought. Casting a quick glance she could see he was slightly turned in his seat, his broad shoulder resting on the window, his gaze settled directly on her face. Quickly turning her head back to stare in front she realised that she hadn't spoken to him yet. Frowning a little she cleared her throat.  
  
" Where are we going Dr Lecter?"  
  
She was glad her voice sounded stronger than she felt. He smiled at her, a sight that made most people run screaming into the hills. Strange how it didn't have that effect on her she thought.  
  
" Hello to you too, Clarice."  
  
Before she had a chance to answer him he began speaking again, she closed her mouth quickly with a little snap.  
  
" I must say Clarice that leaving the beurue has done wonders for you. You look well."  
  
She looked at her folded hands in her lap.  
  
" Thank you"  
  
" You seem to have your evening all planned Clarice if the bottle of Jack Daniels in your shopping bags is anything to go by. I realise that I've come uninvited, so I wouldn't want to disrupt your plans any further. Why don't you start the engine and drive home."  
  
Home. They were going to her house. Starting the engine she gently released the clutch and started forward, glad that the motions were coming naturally to her. The rest of the journey was continued in silence, something she was glad for, it gave her precious moments to formulate some sort of plan. Pulling up in front of her home she was actually surprised, she didn't remember driving here. Clarice didn't flinch when he moved towards her and put his hand down to her feet. Holding her breath she met his eyes for a second before he sat up straight again, her handbag clutched tightly in one hand. Smiling shortly at her he motioned for her to get out the car, he did the same. Moving around to the back of the car she opened the boot and again hoisted the bags into her arms, throwing the keys towards him without thinking about it. She was rewarded with another smile as they made their way up the steps, her leading, to the front door. Swinging the door opened he took a deep breath, before stepping back and letting her cross the threshold first. She made it half way down the hall when his quiet request stopped her.  
  
" That's far enough Clarice"  
  
She closed her eyes as she heard the almost silent footsteps approach her from behind, she didn't know if she were happy or sad when he walked past her and stood at the entrance to the kitchen, quickly looking around before stepping back and motioning for her to continue. She walked past him at the doorway, her arm lightly skimming his chest causing another involuntary shiver to run through her. Depositing the bags on the table she turned around to face him, her hands fidgeting nervously at her sides.  
  
" Why are you so nervous Clarice? I would have thought, after our last meeting that my feelings for you were perfectly obvious." He took a step towards her. She took a step back.  
  
" Ahhhhhh." He said, " I see."  
  
Taking a heavy breath Dr Lecter studied her as she stood, her eyes wide.  
  
" Dr Lecter, I may no longer be an agent for the F.B.I, but I."  
  
" But you what Clarice? Still have a duty to perform? And who are the masters you serve now I wonder? Is it the American people?" he laughed shortly  
  
" Clarice you are no more a patriot then I am. What scares you the most is not I, but yourself. Tell me Clarice what do you dream about these days? When you wake up in a tangle of sheets, your breathing heavy, whose name is on your lips? It is certainly not the F.B.I." he enjoyed the slight blush that crept over her otherwise pale face.  
  
" Nor do I think it is fear or the screaming of the lambs that makes you moan in your sleep."  
  
"Stop" she half shouted, surprising even herself. There was a moment of quiet regard before she spoke. Her breathing was oddly a little heavier.  
  
" Dr Lecter please.." a pleading look crossed her eyes as they stood not five feet from each other.  
  
Lifting the handbag again at his feet he unzipped it and pulled out her gun. Checking the chamber he thumbed the safety off and loaded it. Clarice watched with a grim face as he walked towards her. She didn't feel anymore fear now than she did at the Chesapeake. Standing only an arm reach reach away he held the gun towards her and locked his dark eyes with hers.  
  
" Take it Clarice. Isn't this what you want? What you have wanted for ten years? I'm giving you the chance Clarice. I'm handing my life to you on a silver platter. Take the gun Clarice." He watched as a single tear left a watery trail down her cheek.  
  
" Take it," he said a little more forcefully  
  
With a trembling hand Clarice took the gun from his grasp, her arm fell to her side as she held it.  
  
" What's wrong Clarice? Why the hesitation? Hold on maybe this will help a little."  
  
Clarice watched as his harpy slipped into his hand from his sleeve. She jumped when he snapped the blade open, hypnotised by the play of light on the curved steel.  
  
" Is this better Clarice? Now you can kill me with a clear conscience."  
  
Taking a quick step towards her she raised her gun automatically, her shaking hands causing the point of the gun to jolt from side to side.  
  
" Don't do this," she whispered, tears openly running their course  
  
He took another small step towards her causing the barrel to touch his chest.  
  
" C'mon Clarice, one reflex in your finger and I'll be gone from your life forever." His voice was lower now. It distantly reminded her of Memphis.  
  
She was shaking her head from side to side gently, her breathing coming in short gasps.  
  
" I can't do this," she whispered brokenly.  
  
" Sure you can Clarice." He could feel the barrel biting his skin as he leaned forward slightly.  
  
His voice came as a gentle caress across her face.  
  
" Pull the trigger"  
  
" I Cant!!" she shouted into his face, knowing if he took a step backwards her gun arm would fall lifeless to her side once more.  
  
" Why Clarice? Why can't you take my life?" he said just as strongly, forcing her eyes to meet his, holding her hostage with his unblinking eyes.  
  
" Because.."  
  
" Because what Clarice. Say it"  
  
" Because I love you!!!!"  
  
Taking a step back, Hannibal watched as the gun slipped from her hand and fell to the stone floor. His eyes looked from the gun to where Clarice was slowly sliding down the front of the cupboards, her arms wrapping around herself.  
  
*************  
  
Well? Should I continue???? Let me know. 


	3. next installment

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own any of these characters, bla bla bla.  
  
This is new territory for me, so I'm not sure how well it reads. Romance is not my forte, lol. I know this is a short chapter, but its 3.22 in the morning and my brain is frazzled. (  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
There was complete silence in the kitchen, the only thing to be heard was the heavy breathing from both party's. Dr Lecter quickly retracted the blade on his harpy and slipped it back up his sleeve. Walking a few steps towards Clarice he looked down on her silent form.  
  
" Clarice" the name was whispered, holding a million different meanings.  
  
Clarice slowly stood on trembling legs, her eyes locked on the gun at Hannibal's feet. Wiping her palms on her trousers she dragged her eyes up to meet his. He smiled gently at her, his eyes softening. Her bottom lip quivered and her face contorted as she took a step backwards.  
  
" Go. Just go away. Go away!" she sobbed, taking tiny steps back, watching as he took tiny steps forward.  
  
" I don't think you mean that Clarice" he said, his own voice a little croaky.  
  
" Yes I do, I want you to leave. I hate you! Leave me alone!" she was becoming hysterical he noted, but continued his advance.  
  
" I want to hate you!" she whimpered, her back now to the fridge.  
  
Hannibal said nothing as he closed the distance between them, his body pressed against hers once more, his face mere millimetres from her own.  
  
" And I do, I hate you so much" she whispered her eyes lost in his own, the movement of her lips causing them to brush lightly with his own.  
  
Neither was sure who closed the distance. Neither cared in this moment.  
  
Clarice kissed the mouth that had done so many horrendous things and felt nothing but sheer contentment and lust. The kiss was bruising at first, ten years of love and lust finally being released. But it was he that softened it, pulling back slightly, trailing the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip as he retracted. Both were breathing heavy when he rested his forehead on her own, eyes closed. Clarice let her hands smooth their way from his waist, excruciatly slowly upwards, feeling the ripple of hard muscle as she passed over his chest, the smooth curves of his cheeks, and the heat and fullness of his lips. Running her fingers over them she didn't flinch when he took one between his teeth and gently ran his tongue over it before releasing it once more. Clarice shivered under his weight. It was he that broke the silence, his voice rough from lust.  
  
" Tell me now to go and I will Clarice. If not, be sure that is what you want, for my patience has reached its limits."  
  
She knew what he was saying. The thought of what he was suggesting was enough to send a delicious wave through her. Finding her voice she whispered the one word that would seal her future.  
  
" Stay" 


	4. Rain

Usual Disclaimers apply.  
  
New chapter, new character. Hope you like. Please review, its like food for my over-worked brain! Lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
" And your sure it was him?" the voice sounded faint over the purr of the engine and the soft drum of rain bouncing off the now cold metal.  
  
" Look man, I took a big risk following him there. Now what do you say eh? How about my money?"  
  
Standing in the alley at the side of an abandoned building was not somewhere he wanted to be on a Friday night. Looking again at the partially rolled down window he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hands stuffed deep inside his pockets, back hunched to keep warm against the rain. With no lights in the alley and the car in blackness he could barely make out the man he was haggling with. He preferred it that way if he were honest. Less complicated. Just take the money and run was his motto.  
  
" And he went into the house with the woman? You watched them enter together?"  
  
" Look, I've already told you this man. It's real simple. They left the car park, drove about three miles and went into the house. That's it. That was my end of the deal man." His voice was whiney and slurred.  
  
There was a slight pause and he wondered for a minute if he had fallen asleep in there. Just as he was about to protest again the strangers voice floated through the window.  
  
" Yes of course Martin. Here's you money. Three hundred dollars, you can count it if you like." His voice was low and controlled, and Martin could tell he was from outta town. Far too snobby for these parts he thought. Watching as he rolled the window down to it's lowest he took his hands from his pockets and licked his lips. He would be having a good time tonight! Wiping his wet hands on his soaking jacket he held out his hand slightly, ready to grab the envelope once it appeared. He didn't have to wait long. He watched as it slowly came into view, the pale cream looking bright in the otherwise dark surroundings.  
  
" Hey man, that's great. If you need anymore work done you know the drill." Smiling greedily he reached for the thick package, half in and half out of the window.  
  
" My pleasure" came the reply, almost whispered.  
  
Martin didn't even have a chance to scream as an iron grip held his wrist fast, pulling him with fierce strength towards the window. A sickly crack echoed down the alley as his head came in contact with the frame of the door. Martin dropped to the ground, his thin body making a splash in numerous puddles that had appeared that night, the red flow coming from above his already swelling eye mixing with the black looking water. Automatically trying to get on all fours, his head throbbed with the motion and he fell to the ground once more, taking some of the now pink water into his mouth as he gasped. He could hear the car door opening, the sound of shoes coming in contact with the tarmac, and the soft clicking of heels coming towards him. Reaching his hands in front of him he tried to pull himself along the wet ground, his fingers beginning to bleed as they raked across the dirty alleyway floor. All he could hear were the gentle footsteps slowly coming towards him, the sound of his own laboured breathing and wheezing and the mockingly gentle sound of rain hitting the ground around him.  
  
Watching with an almost curious air, he took his time in approaching the slowly moving figure. Reaching into his overcoat pocket he felt the cool metal slip easily into his grasp. Pulling the sharpened harpy from his pocket he took a moment to admire the simplicity of it, the weight of it in his hand. Retracting the blade he turned it slowly in his hand, watching the play of light on the polished metal. A low whimper caused his attention to fall back to the figure on the ground. Walking towards it, he leaned down slightly, his eyes moving over the body. With a movement so quick that to a casual observer would have been a blur, he slid the blade deep into the base of the spine, pausing a moment and closing his eyes to the shrill scream that caused resting birds to fly once more. With devastating strength he used his weight to glide the blade upwards towards the back of his neck, listening to the gurgling, choking and eventually the last breath of his first victim. Pulling the blade out, he knelt next to the body and pulled a pair of surgical gloves from his other pocket, pulling them on with the ease of someone with experience, he regarded the back of the late Martin's head.  
  
" Don't mind if I borrow a few things now do you Martin."  
  
Slipping his fingers into the open wound he smiled for the first time in years.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Listening to the rain drum steadily against the window was still a novelty for him, and he found himself relaxing by watching the way the outside lights were distorted by the sheen of water, the way the single drops rolled in graceful tracks down the pane. A muffled sigh brought his attention from the window to the woman lying at his side. She was tucked tightly against him, her head cushioned on his outstretched arm, and, he thought with a slight smile, most of the blanket wrapped around her. Reaching over his chest with his other hand he let a single finger trail softly down her cheek, the pale light coming in through the window making her look almost angelic.  
  
He knew he should have been feeling contented, happy, joyous, and a thousand other positive emotions. But there was something not right. This something was causing his insomnia, and the reason for the harpy under the pillow. Glancing over again at Clarice's sleeping form, he knew that he wouldn't find sleep tonight. Slowly and gently extraditing himself from her, he stood and quickly retrieved his clothes from where they sat folded in a chair, facing the window. Quickly putting them on, he took the spot now vacated and settled himself in.  
  
With his eyes fixed on the simple pane of glass once more, he let his anxiety come to the forefront of his mind. It was good, he thought, kept him on his toes. He couldn't afford to be relaxed now, even at times like this. He had both of them to think about now.  
  
  
  
Ok, now be a good reader and click that box! Please? Just a wee review? lol 


	5. The morning after

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
Short chapter I know, but this is going to be a topsy turvey ride. I need to take my time with this one. Be patient with me, I'm still on a learning curve, lol. Reviews are considered most kind. Thanks for your support so far. You guys are great. xxxxxx  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter six  
  
  
  
Clarice felt the warmth from the sun hitting the leg that had made it's way outside the covers during the night and smiled. Stretching lazily, feeling the once tense muscles melt into the mattress she reached her hand blindly to the side of the bed and groped around for the clock she knew to be there. Feeling the cheap plastic come in contact with her hand, she lifted the clock and finally blinked one eye opened to peer at the time. Her eyes shot open and she sat up when she saw it was almost eleven in the morning. She hadn't slept this long since she was at college. Smirking to herself she whispered to the room,  
  
" Good job doctor"  
  
" Why thank-you Clarice"  
  
Clarice nearly fell off the bed when the sound of his voice broke the morning silence settled over the room. Turning her head quickly she watched as he smirked behind the cup of coffee he held in his hand, his other in his pocket, as he leaned against the open doorway. Smiling shyly she wrapped the plain white sheet around her and walked to the adjoining bathroom. Closing the door over she leaned against the heavy wood for a moment, before walking towards the small mirror on the wall. Glancing at herself she quickly smoothed her hair down and brushed her teeth. Raising an eyebrow at her refection she sighed,  
  
" Not exactly a picture starling"  
  
A few minutes later she quietly opened the bathroom door and peeked around it to where he had been standing. He was no longer there. Breathing a sigh of relief she quickly scampered to her closet and opened the two doors, hurriedly studying everything there was.  
  
" Care for some coffee Clarice?"  
  
Jumping one more, she shook her head as a smile crept across her features. Taking a deep breath she turned around to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling cheekily at her.  
  
" You're doing that on purpose," she said, her face betraying the sternness in her voice.  
  
"Guilty" he said, his voice hushed and personnel.  
  
" Yeah well, I'm giving serious thought to a collar with a bell" she smirked, the awkwardness quickly being replaced with a fondness.  
  
He granted her a small smile of amusement glad that the doubts she was having where quickly leaving with the now comfortable atmosphere.  
  
Standing up he walked slowly to stand in front of her, holding out his cup of coffee. She took it with a small smile of thanks, tilting her head quizzically at him.  
  
" What's on your mind Clarice?" he asked lightly, not wanting to seem as though he were analysing her.  
  
She frowned and smiled at the same time, a picture he quickly framed in his memory palace for later viewing.  
  
" It's stupid really…. I just never imagined you drinking coffee"  
  
He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek, glad when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.  
  
" I'm sure there will be many pleasant discoveries in the future Clarice."  
  
Blinking her eyes open she regarded him seriously.  
  
" We cant stay here," it wasn't a question.  
  
Nodding his head he moved to the window, keeping a safe distance he glanced down to the street below.  
  
" No Claire we cannot. I've taken the liberty of organising us safe passage to Las Vegas, we'll stay for a few days before moving again."  
  
She nodded her head slowly, her eyes fixed on the carpet in the far corner, her mind processing what she about to undertake.  
  
" Pack only the essentials. Anything else you need can be purchased on the road. We'll leave in about seven hours, dusk will be fast approaching then and it's our best chance to slip away un-noticed by neighbours."  
  
Seeing the panicked look cross her eyes he quickly moved on to explain.  
  
" Trust me Clarice. Before long we will be settled somewhere far from here, where you can start afresh. Where we can both start afresh."  
  
Nodding her head in understanding she met his eyes, feeling the need to relay her message to him clearly.  
  
" I understand," she said strongly  
  
Walking once more towards her he took her in his arms and closed his eyes when he felt her hands come round to hold him firmly. Rubbing his cheek across her own he whispered in her ear,  
  
" That's my girl" 


	6. speculation

See previous chapters for disclaimer  
  
I would like to thank the people that have reviewed, especially Saavik, steel, and memor sol solis. You guys have been great. Does a lack of reviews mean badness? I'm feeling a little less confident. Should I continue with this one or concentrate on the others?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
He glanced at the LCD display on the dash. 12:34. Looking back to the house he let his eyes fall on each window, looking for any sign of movement. Nothing.  
  
Drumming his fingers slowly on the steering wheel, he watched as the post- man, a little ways down the road, happily whistled as he came down a drive, his hand rummaging in the satchel strapped across his chest. He calculated that at the speed he was moving from door to door, including cutting across the street to the opposing houses, that he would be at their front door in about six minutes.  
  
Letting his eyes fall on the whitewashed house once more he let his mind form the question that had been burning him for the last few hours.  
  
" What will he say?"  
  
Finding him again had been taxing, not to mention expensive, but he thought with smug self-pride, well worth it. This kill would be his crowning achievement, and he wanted front row seats. He had used the late Martin to gather his information, and if what he had told him was accurate, then he had been stalking her for the last four days, studying her movements, and, he thought with admiration, had the audacity to send her a letter. Brilliant.  
  
Sitting in the car now, he watched as the post-man made his way lazily from door to door. He knew him to be the best killer for decades, possibly the deadliest in history, and knew it had taken him so long to be captured the first time because of his caution and legendary escapes. Glancing back at the green blinking on the polished dash he noticed that four minutes had past. Not long now.  
  
Picking imaginary bits of fleece from his expensive suit, his thoughts continued. Thinking about it, he must have been planning this kill for years. Feeling a ripple of excitement go through him, he glanced back to the house. Two minutes.  
  
He wondered again what he would think. Curiosity? Admiration?  
  
He would have to tread a little more carefully now, but it was all part of the game, part of the fun. The thought of his next victim sent waves of sweet apprehension through him. One minute  
  
Turning the key in the ignition the car started smoothly, the slight vibration running through his body. Placing both hands on the wheel, he softly pulled away as the postman's hand approached the letterbox.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Clarice was pulling the drawers of her dresser out one at a time, looking through the unorganised mixture of jumpers and sweaters. Laughing slightly she remembered not an hour earlier when he had pulled one of them open, taken a look inside and spoken with true conviction,  
  
" How on earth do you find anything in this minefield?"  
  
Shaking her head she closed the bottom drawer and stood, a hand going to her back to ease the knotted muscles. A wave of sheer terror ran through her entire frame when she heard the letterbox open, a cold sweat already causing a shiver. When she heard the falling mail touch the floor and the whistle floating through the opened window of her bedroom she made her way quickly to the side of the bed, sitting down heavily, running a hand over her face. Was this how it would always be? She thought grimly, jumping at every sound? Not when he's around. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table she winced. Two hours. It had been two hours since he had left the house. Standing again she wiped her sweaty palms on her trousers and moving with a little more urgency began to pick bits and pieces from her vanity, throwing them into the open suitcase. Reflecting on the last three hours, she recalled his wording, drawing strength from it,  
  
" I have to go out for a little while. There are a few…. loose ends I have to deal with."  
  
She remembered giving him a look, and how he had quickly moved to reassure her,  
  
"Clarice really, you wound me. I simply have to remove any evidence of my stay at the motel I was staying, and pick up a few necessities for our journey. I'll be a good boy, promise." Kissing her gently on the back of her hand he continued.  
  
" I shouldn't be anymore than three hours. If for any reason you don't hear from me within that time, go to Sanford airport, locker 254. There are instructions that you need to follow, but I'm sure it wont come to that."  
  
And then he was gone. Glancing back to the clock her stomach fluttered nervously. As she was about to look out the window she heard the front door open and close, then a small creak on the landing. Her breath coming in shallow gasps now, she slowly started towards the door, grabbing the closest heavy thing she could lay her hands on. It happened to be the hammer she had been using the other day, she had been using it to put a picture up. When the bedroom door creaked on its old hinges as it slowly opened, she stopped walking, the hammer lifted above her head.  
  
" Clarice?"  
  
With her breath leaving her body in a rush of air, she dropped the hammer to the floor and ran to his understanding face. Still slightly out of breath she held him close, breathing in his unique scent. Pulling back from him a moment later she studied his features, feeling relief wash over her.  
  
" Your back" It came out more in the form of a question than she had intended.  
  
Smiling warmly at her he smoothed her hair and tilted his head  
  
" Yes" she stated simply  
  
Nodding her head she smiled her own little smile and glanced down to the small bundle held in his hand. Following her gaze he moved to speak,  
  
" I found this lying at the door when I came in. Postman's rather untimely is he not?"  
  
Laughing she took the mail from his outstretched hand.  
  
" Yeah tell me about it, I keep meaning to complain but I…"  
  
He watched as her face drained of colour, her eyes fixed on the late edition paper held in her hands.  
  
" Clarice what is it?"  
  
When she didn't respond he moved to her side, glancing down to the paper. He could see what had caused her reaction. Scrolled across the top in a thick black heading read,  
  
HANNIBAL LECTER KILLS AGAIN!  
  
Pulling the paper from her tight grasp he studied the article,  
  
Renound madman Hannibal Lector, aka Hannibal the cannibal, has claimed his next victim. In this special edition we reveal the grisly details of this latest murder. In what is now a grim calling card, police revealed that the man, apparently in his late twenties, had had his liver and spleen removed when the body was discovered late this morning. Police have yet to issue a name but….  
  
  
  
Folding the paper in half once more, he looked over at Clarice who had been watching him read. She was studying his face intently, her eyes filling. When he took a step towards her and noticed that she took a step back he visibly flinched.  
  
" Clarice think about this before you make hasty conclusions. I was here, with you, all night. The tabloids say the body was found early this morning, I didn't leave here until mid afternoon. By the look of the body I would guess this took place late last night. Again I was here with you."  
  
He could see her thinking about it, could almost hear her thoughts as they rearranged in her head.  
  
" I'm not responsible for this Clarice," he said softly  
  
She was nodding her head, wiping the tears that fell when she started blinking again.  
  
" Ok, It wasn't you. But someone's obviously trying to make it look like you. A copycat."  
  
"Hmmmm" he rumbled, his eyes studying the picture on the second page.  
  
" You don't think so?" she asked  
  
Still looking at the paper he made his way to the bad, sitting next to her.  
  
" Possibly…"  
  
Panic starting to arise in her throat she couldn't stand the sketchy and vague response's from him.  
  
" Dammit Hannibal, now's not the time to play the strong silent type, tell me what your thinking."  
  
Looking up at her angry face as she paced in front of him, he smiled a smile she hadn't seen since Baltimore.  
  
" I think I have a fan." 


	7. Leaving

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
Next chapter as requested people. Sorry it took me so long. Thanks for the wonderful reviews thus far.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting out of town as quickly as possible, with as much care as possible was his immediate plan. He was surprised the F.B.I hadn't shown at her door already, but was relieved none the less. Glancing once more at her flushed face he knew she was thinking the same. He watched as she tripped over a bag on the floor in her haste to drop the clothes and other possessions in her suitcase. He watched as she kicked it with an anger he had rarely seen. He watched the emotions trickle across her face knowing she had been watched. Turning towards him she smiled a little unevenly, before carrying on with her packing. He knew this was a lot to take in, she had barley had a chance to think about their union, and now this. Dropping the map to the floor he approached her, seeing the slight tremble as he did so. He knew it was not out of fear from him, rather the strain of emotions carried heavily on her back.  
  
" Stop" the almost whispered plea did indeed stop him in his tracks and he watched as she kept her back to him, fighting with the zipper on the suitcase. Finally giving up the battle, she sighed, her shoulders falling, and turned to face him.  
  
" I'm trying to be strong. Levelheaded. Composed. You bring out the emotions in me."  
  
He understood her meaning and nodded his head to signify this. Turning away from her he picked up the discarded map and began to speak.  
  
" If we leave within the hour we should be at the final destination before nightfall. It will be best if we stay put there for a while."  
  
Nodding her understanding with a neutral face she didn't feel the need to speak about her lack of input on where exactly the final destination was. It was irrelevant anyway.  
  
Looking around her room, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, her eyes fell on the bed and she smiled faintly in recollection. If only…  
  
Snapping herself out of it, she quickly hauled the suitcase to her feet and began pulling the sheets from the bed, rolling them up and placing them in a plastic bag. Taking an old pair of tights from a drawer she began to quickly rub down the furniture in the room, before a gentle hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
" There's no point Clarice. There's far too much evidence to incriminate me being here. I suggest we concentrate our efforts on getting as far from here in the shortest amount of time."  
  
His voice was low and gentle as he watched her straighten, her eyes looking at the now dusty makeshift cloth in her hands.  
  
" Yeah" she whispered, her eyes finally coming up to meet his. They shared a look of exchanged empathy, a small touching of lips, before they once again parted, the distance needed to keep their thoughts clear and focused.  
  
Thirty-seven minutes later they were ready to leave. Taking a last look around the house, Clarice felt a pang of something she couldn't identify as she stood in the now silent living room. Leaning into the hard body that was suddenly behind her she felt his chest rumble with his words,  
  
" Regrets? Second thoughts?" the words were spoken lightly but she could feel the weight of them around her.  
  
" No, no regrets, no second thoughts, just saying goodbye."  
  
She felt him nod his head and was glad for the understanding.  
  
  
  
After making a tour of the house himself, just to keep himself happy, they eventually made their way through to the garage where Clarice had backed the car into earlier. Donning a baseball cap and dark sunglasses, Dr Lecter slipped into the passenger seat and watched as Clarice started the engine. Pulling gently out of the drive they were eventually on the road, Clarice's eyes fixed straight ahead. The silence was uncomfortable he knew, and quickly moved to break it.  
  
" He will kill again"  
  
The sudden statement was unexpected and she had to mentally slap herself to tune into what he was saying.  
  
" The murderer from this morning you mean?" she just wanted to be sure she on the same page as he.  
  
" Yes, I've been thinking about him since we left."  
  
She nodded her head but didn't respond.  
  
" He's probably in his early twenties, white, not very stockily built. He craves attention, something that was probably lacking in early life. He has no romantic connections and is from out of town. His killing was pre- meditated. He's given it a lot of thought, but the eventual victim was random. His copycat approach to it was not a lack of imagination. He's sending a message."  
  
Clarice couldn't keep the smile from her face.  
  
" And you know all that from reading an article in the tattler? You were really holding back on me in Baltimore weren't you doctor."  
  
The statement was said light-heartedly and she was glad to see a smirk when she glanced across at him.  
  
" Not at all dear Clarice, I was simply allowing you to reach the conclusions yourself."  
  
Shaking her head in mock indignation she spoke,  
  
" Sweet-talker. So what's the message? That he's the next Hannibal Lecter? And more importantly is he expecting an answer?"  
  
He smiled at her. Her detective skills from the F.B.I where showing through.  
  
" We will have to wait and see Clarice. Although one thing is certain."  
  
She took her eyes from the now opening road to glance at him, willing him to continue. His deduction was really something to witness.  
  
" He wont stop until he gets one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's a little short, but the following chapter is better. Please review? 


	8. Getting to know you

Usual disclaimers: Don't sue me, please. I'm poor enough as it is. I do not own any of the characters portrayed herein. I make no profit from borrowing them.  
  
I know I said this would be a longer chapter but I'm finally feeling the sting of having more than two story's running at the same time. I'll try my best to finish them off as quickly as possible and get them posted. Thank's for the reviews so far, they have been wonderful. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Six and a half hours later, Clarice stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.  
  
" Perhaps we should stop Clarice. We'll freshen up and I'll take the wheel for a while hmmm?"  
  
Glancing over to him she smiled at his consideration, it wasn't something she was on the receiving end of very often.  
  
" I'm good for a little while yet…but thanks."  
  
Turning his body to more fully face her, he tilted his head as he studied her face. After a few minutes she squirmed in her seat.  
  
" Stop it" she laughed more to herself than him.  
  
A small smile was playing in his eyes as he responded,  
  
" I'm not doing anything Clarice."  
  
Shaking her head as she reached into the door and pulled out a mint, popping it into her mouth as she responded, her tongue rolling over the mint as she spoke,  
  
" Yes you are. You're doing that thing. With your eyes. Trying to see inside me or something. It's very unnerving and I want you to stop." There was no real threat in her voice and if she were honest she was enjoying the conversation, as it had been a few hours since either had spoken, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
" I'm sorry Clarice. I shall refrain from looking at you for the remainder of our trip."  
  
His voice was light and when she looked over to glare at him, he was smiling.  
  
"Ok, point taken. How much longer?"  
  
" Tiring of my company already Clarice?" his voice was still playful and she laughed.  
  
" Not at all Doctor, but then you already knew that." Her own voice was playful, almost flirtatious.  
  
" So I did." He said quietly, his own voice dropping a few octaves, making it sound more gravely. He watched with satisfaction as a small shiver crept over her body.  
  
Shifting a little in her seat she cleared her throat before speaking. Her voice was low and conversational.  
  
" Hello Dr Lecter my Name is Clarice m Starling, I'm 33 years old. My favourite colour is green, my lucky number is five, and my hobbies include sporadic visits to the firing range, tracking down a serial-killer and I have a secret love of chocolate."  
  
He sank into his seat a little more, bringing his hands to rest, crossed, in his lap. He enjoyed the twists and turns in their conversations, she was getting better at it and he would accept no less. A short appreciative laugh spilled from his lips as she finished. He would play.  
  
" Good Afternoon Clarice M Starling. My name is Dr Hannibal Lecter. I'm 56 years old. I appreciate all colours in their own right, and have no number I would label lucky. My hobbies range from…"  
  
He smiled wickedly as she tensed a little  
  
"…Fine art, exquisite wine, and I admit to having a taste for.."  
  
He paused again, drawing the syllables of each word out.  
  
"…The finer things in life."  
  
She turned to glare at him, unable to stop the small smile that crept unwanted to her lips. There was a short comfortable pause as each processed the information, the hidden meanings and the cosy atmosphere inside the car. It was he who eventually spoke, his voice back to it's normal pitch.  
  
" Feeling the need for details Clarice? That would suggest an insecurity."  
  
Her reaction was almost instantaneous.  
  
" You see? There you go again. I can't say anything without you slipping into the white coat."  
  
"You would expect no less."  
  
She had to concede to that. She didn't want him to change.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they continued to drive through the unpopulated desert.  
  
" At the next gas station pull over, we need to change the plates. It will have to do until we can find another vehicle."  
  
She nodded her head her eyes slowly drifting from the road in front to steal a quick glance over to him. He was sitting facing forward, obviously deep in his own thoughts, one elbow resting on the door, his chin propped up with the hand. She drew in breath to speak, but held it as he interrupted.  
  
" Clarice we have company"  
  
Looking into her mirror she could see the approaching blue lights.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and give me a happy! lol 


	9. Hard facts

[pic]See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
I will have the next chapter up shortly hopefully. Have my hands full at the moment, but want to finish all fics before going on holiday at the end of the week. Wish me luck! Lol  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice's eyes shot from the mirror to his calm face, her heartbeat sounding in her ears.  
  
" What do I do?" her voice was higher than normal and trembling.  
  
Glancing over to her he noticed the slight shaking in her shoulders from holding the steering wheel so tightly.  
  
" If they flash their lights behind you pull over."  
  
A small flash of light seen from the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head. When she saw the unfolded harpy, the car swerved dangerously to the side. Pulling it back under control, her breathing was unsteady as she spoke.  
  
" I can't let you do that"  
  
Dr Lecter turned angry eyes towards her, his fist gripping the harpy, his knuckles white.  
  
" Then what would you have me do Clarice? Hmmm? Walk up to them with my wrists held together? Is that what you want? To see me back behind bars?"  
  
She directed her own frightened and angry stare towards him.  
  
" You know that's not what I want!"  
  
His tone softened and he placed the harpy out of her line of vision.  
  
" Clarice you chose to be here with me. That choice brought with it the life of a fugitive, and that's what you became the minute you stepped into the car. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but it's the hard truth."  
  
Clarice blinked the tears from her eyes as she looked back to the mirror, they didn't have much longer.  
  
" I can't let you kill them," she whispered, a determined look crossing her face.  
  
Dr Lecter studied her face, his own grim.  
  
" Clarice I wont go back behind bars. I will stop anyone who try's with whatever means necessary." His voice was dangerous, the silent warning ringing clear.  
  
Clarice looked back in the mirror as the single police patrol car came up fast behind them, its lights bright in the darkening sky. Without looking over to him, she indicated and started slowing the car, pulling it gently to the dusty side of the road. The police car seemed to pick up speed as she pulled over, and looking out her window she made out the raised hand of thanks from the officer as he sped past.  
  
  
  
  
  
The single drop of blood that hung at the end of the blade shone in the light thrown by the high moon. Ever so slowly he raised it to his lips, feeling the coolness of the droplet it as it touched his bottom lip, the sweet metallic taste as it came in contact with his tongue.  
  
While savouring the sensations he let his mind roam freely, the cooling body at his feet still staring, its eyes trapped open in the fear it had felt in the last minutes.  
  
This kill wasn't satisfying. He had felt none of the enjoyment, as he cut through skin and bone, as he had in the last one. He blamed the recent turn of events. Sitting back on his haunches he closed his eyes and recalled what he had witnessed earlier. He could still feel the sting of disappointment as he had watched them slip away together. They. Both of them. Together.  
  
It was an unexpected twist in his thoughts. He had expected her mangled body found within the day, a glorious end to a ten-year hunt. He hadn't considered the prospect that he had fallen in love. It made his stomach twist in revulsion.  
  
He watched as the pool of blood slowly widened around the body, creeping over the hard stones and cuts of flesh carefully laid out on the tarmac. The slow moving of the black pool seemed to calm him a little and he allowed his thoughts to continue.  
  
So, he thought, it was a completely different game now, and with it a new set of rules. He had chosen a path that would possibly end his career. That wouldn't do.  
  
A smile appeared slowly on his face, standing up he looked down to the body, folding his harpy away and picking up his cuttings for later consumption. Speaking in a conversational tone he addressed the corpse,  
  
" We'll just have to remove the problem. He'll thank me for it later"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews are considered most kind. 


	10. A question

See previous chapters for disclaimers  
  
A/n: By god it's been a while eh? Well what can I say? It must be the level of sheer brilliance that I have been reading over the past few days that struck inspiration into the old mind once more. There are a few new kids on the block since I last posted and I just wanted to say hi, and keep up the stunning work. Ok, just one more thing.. I am now using my parent's computer and so have none of my old names, emails and messenger contacts I used to have. Would really like to get chatting again so I would appreciate it if you could all send me an email (clairesmail@mail.com) and let me know what names you are all using now on messenger. Did that make any sense at all? Lol, ok I'll leave you in peace now. Bye! xxxx  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither spoke for what seemed an eternity. Clarice couldn't believe they had been so lucky, and sat in shocked silence. Looking over she could see him turning the blade in his hand, his eyes trained on the sharp harpy.  
  
" Hannibal." she paused.  
  
She didn't know what to say to him. His warning had rung clear in her head, the sound still echoing around the car. He looked up to her, seeing the pain and conflict in her eyes.  
  
" Indicate, pull onto the road and drive twenty miles. There's a motel on the right, I want you to pull over."  
  
His voice was cold, that she picked up instantly, but it was the look in his eyes that unsettled her the most. Like sharp steel mixed with moulting lava was the closest description she could conjure, and the effect it was having on her was nothing she had experienced before. Now she knew the last thing those who had crossed him had ever seen. Was this what it was going to be like? She wondered. It was only a matter of hours ago that he had worshiped her, his hands gentle yet firm, his eyes loving and kind. And now this, nothing short of the complete opposite.  
  
Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Clarice fumbled for the door handle and scrambled out of the stationary car, her lungs drawing desperately at the abundance of clean cool air. Walking a few yards from the car, back in the direction they had come from she stopped and ran a hand threw her hair, her shoulders shaking as she tried to process everything that was happening to her, the changes that were occurring in her life, the past thirty hours.  
  
" I'm sorry"  
  
The quiet apology seemed loud in the silence of the desert, especially on this night when there was no wind to sweep the simple words into oblivion. She didn't turn to face him, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say to him, and, she admitted to herself, a little afraid of what he himself might have to say.  
  
" When did my life become so fragile?" she whispered to the horizon, a purely hypothetical question never meant to have an answer.  
  
Slowly turning, her boots causing a swirl of dust, she studied him as he leaned, arms crossed, against the back of the car, his own eyes studying the dark shapes on the horizon.  
  
" You scared me," she whispered, her voice wavering a little as the adrenaline left her body, leaving in its wake a puddle of conflicting emotions.  
  
He looked at her then, her own stance reflecting his, her eyes shiny in the last of the days light.  
  
" I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice sounding much stronger than her own she thought.  
  
" You cant expect me to give up everything that makes me, me Hannibal. I can't do it. I wont do it."  
  
There was silence then, complete, and she paused to savour it for the briefest of seconds, before casting her eyes on his approaching form, small clouds of disturbed sand forming behind his silent steps. Keeping her arms wrapped around herself her own eyes didn't waver from his, and before she knew it he was standing toe to toe with her, his face unchanged, emotionless, dark. It was with a trembling breath that she began to speak once more, her voice no louder than the whispering wind that made it's way across the great plains they were standing in.  
  
" I can't keep up with you. Last night, last night was.I waited a very long time for last night to happen, and it was beyond everything that I had ever imagined it to be.the emotion, the release, the.joining we shared was incredible, and it was the right thing to do. I have no regrets Hannibal. I saw a side of you last night that no one else has ever saw, and the way you looked at me was.. breathtaking. And then.the way you looked at me not ten minutes ago was nothing short of.. deadly. And for the first time in all the years I have known you.you scared me. I was afraid.. of you. You can't play me like that Hannibal. You can't twist my emotions to get what you see as a suitable response. I won't let you do that to me. I will walk away right now and never look back if you think."  
  
" I'm sorry"  
  
The almost silent whisper was enough to stop her mid rant, and she tilted her head silently as she processed the words he had just uttered. An apology. He was apologising to her.  
  
" The worst thing I could ever do in this lifetime Clarice, more cruel than any other crime, would be to set about changing anything about you. It would be.. unforgivable."  
  
Clarice looked down to the small space between their feet and took a long shuddering breath, her mind and body exhausted from everything that had occurred. A finger below her chin brought her eyes up to meet his once again, and she looked sadly into the gentle face she had seen the night before. His dark expression had melted away leaving in it's wake a tight and slightly regretful smile.  
  
" I have watched you for many years Clarice. Watched and waited with patience very few men will ever process. I have observed from afar the changes that have occurred, however slowly, to make you into the woman that stands before me today. Do you truly believe that after so long I would want to change that which you have become?"  
  
He shook his head then, a finger running slowly down one cheek, his thumb caressing the edge of her bottom lip with a gentleness that still surprised her.  
  
" I have lived by my own ideological cocoon for many years Clarice, my own set of values and, dare I say, morals? It has never let me down. It is what has allowed me to continue with the lifestyle I am accustomed too, it is what has allowed me to continue watching over you, and I do not hold any regrets over any action of mine which has allowed me to maintain that which I call my life. Like you Clarice, I find the prospect of change to be.unnerving, which as you may imagine is an emotion I do not experience very often. Some would label me a creature of habit, and I am inclined to agree with them to a certain degree. I knew with certainty that one day we would be together, and with that came the knowledge that one day you would be confronted with the choice, the choice between them and me. It's a simplistic way of putting it I grant you but none the less true. If you were forced to choose between me and saving a life who would you choose? You would choose the lamb. I have always known this Clarice, it is no surprise to me, but my question to you is this: Can you live with a man, sleep with a man, love a man who would choose the opposite without regret, hesitation or thought? Could you turn a blind eye Clarice? Could you wrestle your inner demons into submission when they haunt you in your dreams? The answer is of course no. You wouldn't be able too."  
  
He used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that had trickled down her cheeks, and leaned forward slightly to brush a whisper of a kiss across her forehead.  
  
" Which is why it is I that must change."  
  
Clarice looked up, startled, to his eyes, her head forming a well-worn crease as she processed what she had just heard.  
  
" I once asked you if you would ever ask me to stop Clarice and if memory serves you told me not in a thousand years. I have decided to reword the question and direct it to the only person who can answer it. Would I ever stop if my reward was spending the remainder of my life with you?"  
  
Clarice unconsisiouly held her breath for an endless moment as she waited for his answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pssssss.Please be gentle, I'm very rusty, but I would still appreciate a wee review. xxxxx 


	11. hotel

" I once asked if you would ever ask me to stop Clarice and if memory serves you told me not in a thousand years. I have decided to reword the question and direct it to the only person who can answer it. Would I ever stop if my reward was spending the remainder of my life with you?"  
  
Clarice unconsously held her breath for an endless moment as she waited for his answer.  
  
" If I had just one more day, one more hour, with you willingly by my side, if I awoke in the morning and you where the first and last thing I ever saw, if I could protect you till my last breath.there is no decision that I can make that my heart hasn't already Clarice.. the answer has always been the same.yes."  
  
Clarice couldn't stop the swell of relief and love that made it hard to breath, and throwing herself into his arms she couldn't stop her mouth from finding his in a kiss full of promise and contentment. Pulling away slightly but still gripping firmly to his jacket, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands as they rubbed soothing circles on her back, her breathing still slightly ragged.  
  
" We should get moving again" she heard him whisper after a few minutes, and the events of the past thirty hours flashed once more in her mind.  
  
" I know."  
  
He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and shared it. He didn't really want to move from this position either but they had been lucky so far, he didn't want that luck to run out until they were far from here. Pulling away slightly, he felt her shiver as the cool night's air rushed into the space now vacated between their bodies.  
  
" I'll drive, you should try and get some rest."  
  
His voice was back to its normal pitch, low and slightly gravely, and it did little to quench the rising desire's that were slowly bubbling up. Nodding her head she moved slowly to the car, already missing the contact with him, and got into the passenger side. She watched as the drivers door opened and he slipped inside, cool and collected as always, as though the past ten minutes hadn't happened at all. Starting the engine without a word he slowly pulled onto the road and began on their route once more, only moving to turn on the heaters and point them in her direction.  
  
Clarice sunk a little deeper into the seat and stared through heavy lids at the vastness of the almost black desert. Between the gentle vibration of the car, the heat that was building up inside it, and the security of having him sitting beside her, Clarice soon felt herself drifting off.  
  
  
  
A soft touch at the side of her face brought Clarice into the waking world once more, and slightly disorientated, she quickly sat up and looked around her, her eyes eventually falling on the slightly amused face of Dr Hannibal Lecter. Frowning, and rubbing a hand over her face, she looked again at him, running her tongue over her lips before she attempted to speak.  
  
" How long was I sleeping?" her voice was rough and low from thirst and sleep.  
  
" Only a few hours, I would have left you sleeping only I thought you would appreciate a bed rather than the seat of a car."  
  
Looking out of the window, she could make out the neon lights of the motel they were parked outside off, and breathed a sigh of relief. At last.  
  
The small motel was a typical roadside establishment, used mainly by travelling businessman, truckers and drunken husbands who had been kicked out but didn't want to stray too far. Finally managing to get the door open they both made their way inside, quickly looking around the cramped room. One smallish double bed with a dark brown duvet, a mahogany wardrobe that tilted slightly to one side and a little bathroom with bath and toilet facilities. It wasn't exactly the Ritz but would be sufficient for there purpose. A few hours sleep, something to eat and drink and they would be on the road again to.. well she didn't know where yet but she could only hope that it was better than what she was looking at just now. Clarice made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, standing in front of the small cracked mirror she raised an eyebrow at her reflection and decided that some major work needed to be done. He hair reminded her of the scarecrow she had made at her uncles ranch, her skin was pale and lifeless looking and her eyes were red and slightly swollen from crying and sleeping. All in all she concluded she had seen better in the morgue. Splashing some cold water on her face and pulling her hair back into a sloppy ponytail was the best she could do without her suitcase she decided, so it was with a deep, almost hesitant breath that she gently coaxed the rattling wooden door open and stepped back into the bedroom.  
  
He was sitting at the end of the bed when she entered, sorting through what looked to be various pieces of paper and perhaps documents, but she couldn't be sure from her vantage point. Her curiosity piqued, she crept slowly and silently over to the bed, with her back hunched and her weight balanced on her toes with every step, she looked every bit the stereotypical felon. When she reached the edge of the bed, happy that she had managed to do so un-noticed, she ever so slowly leaned up and forward to glance over his shoulder.  
  
" Passes, passports and id's Clarice. Nothing of any interest really." He said without looking at her, his voice carrying a slight trace of humour.  
  
" Oh, and here I was thinking it was tickets for a luxury cruise in the med, or a five course meal set on priceless silverware, or maybe even a sinfully deep mattress set in an antique bed, with rose petals sprinkled lovingly over it." she replied sarcastically, but with humour. She was slightly taken aback then when he suddenly turned and grabbed the waistband of her trousers, puling her down to the mattress. She couldn't stop the slight yelp from escaping when he threw a leg over her and pinned her hands above her head. They were both breathing heavily when he seemed happy with her position and Clarice wasn't entirely sure it was purely from exertion.  
  
" You will have all those things in due time Clarice. That and much more." He smiled down at her, feeling her slight squirm beneath him.  
  
" Yeah? You know as much as that all sounds incredible, I'm really a lot easier to please.for example.pizza. Simple, cheap, but will put a smile on my face any day of the week, like today for instance, like right now."  
  
She was smiling too by this point, and was not sure she was perhaps enjoying this banter and position a little too much.  
  
" Really Clarice, pizza? How dreadful. Although if it is what you wish, and due to our currant circumstances, I don't see why not, especially if it graces me with a smile." there was a slight pause in which his eyes swept briefly over her body "which leads me to think what else could put a smile so easily on your face."  
  
Her breathing suddenly a little shallower, deeper, all traces of humour swept from her expression replaced with what he could only describe as lust.. exactly what he had set out to do. Looking down on her he felt for what had to be the hundredth time that day a slight flutter in his chest, as though his heart was forgetting the occasional beat. She was shifting under him, her fingers caressing his own in his tight grasp, her thigh moving to apply pressure where it would affect him the most. Tilting his head he made sure his voice was low as he spoke..  
  
" I think we should perhaps eat Clarice, we need to while we have the time and opportunity."  
  
Looking up at him, she smiled cheekily.  
  
" Uh huh, and does that apply to other.. activities too?"  
  
He would be lying if he said her attempts at seduction where not having an effect on him, he was after all only a man, but the hour was already late and they would be on the road again before dawn if she agreed to stick to his plan, so that left little time for any.extra activities.however much he wished it otherwise.  
  
" We should eat and rest, " he whispered, hoping that his voice conveyed the regret he was feeling.  
  
Clarice lifted her head and placed a warm kiss on his lips, before nodding her head and signalling for him to let her up. They stared deeply into one another's eyes for a few seconds before they both started to make arrangements for dinner and sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Switching off his headlights as he approached the motel, he spotted their vehicle almost immediately, sitting still and black in the silence of the parking lot. Cutting off his engine as he reached the edge of the motel he rolled the car into a space at the other end of the lot and carefully opened his car door just wide enough for him to exit. The whole process had been silent and he inwardly applauded his own brilliance and resourcefulness. After a brief hushed chat with the owner he collected his room key and made his way towards the door, his concentration focused on his footfalls. Once outside the door he took his time in slipping the key into the lock and almost cursed out loud when the door creaked on it's hinges as it fell open. Stepping over the threshold he looked down the row of doors one last time before he closed his own with a small, final click. 


	12. Decisions

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
Okey Dokey guys, just want to start off by saying a huge thanks for the reviews thus far, it's what keeps me going. You'll need to excuse this chapter, no action-all mush, but I promise the next one will have some ;) ok, that's about it I guess, thanks again for the reviews and support, ta ta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice couldn't sleep. Lying on her side, facing the bathroom door, she guessed that it must have been about two hours since they had retired for the night, and she hadn't slept a wink. If she held her own breath for a few moments she could hear the steady breathing from the man lying at the other side of the bed and it was something she had done many times over the past few hours. It was comforting and rhythmic, like a baby's lullaby or the vibration of a car, and had been almost successful in pulling her into sleep. Almost, but not quite. Pulling the surprisingly heavy duvet up and over her exposed shoulder she sighed quietly and closed her eyes for the hundredth time that night, her body shifting under the weight to find a comfortable position, her feet in constant motion. When Clarice felt a warm arm slip around her waist and pull her with surprising strength to a warm body she couldn't stop the yelp of surprise from escaping her mouth.  
  
" I thought you were asleep" she whispered to the chilly air in front of her, already feeling better with him holding her, something he had not done since the night they had shared in her now vacated home. When he didn't answer immediately she thought he may in fact still be sleeping, but when he eventually did the rumble from his voice carried through her own body making her shiver.  
  
" I'm a light sleeper," he mumbled close to her ear, feeling her shiver under the weight of his arm. There was silence again as they both lay still and warm, both enjoying the closeness that had been unavailable for so long.  
  
Clarice could feel his chest rise and fall on her back, could feel the slight bristle of hairs as they tickled her skin, and could smell his very distinct warm aroma, clean, masculine and very pleasing. Bringing her own hand out from underneath the blankets she hesitated only briefly before letting her fingers whisper up and down his arm, feeling the warmth and contours beneath her hand as he flexed his muscles automatically. It wasn't long before her mind started spinning questions again, questions on the normality of it all, a simple lovers caress twisted by her mind. What was he thinking lying there in the dark? Did she want to know? Was he regretting his decision in coming to her? Where they in more danger than he was letting on? How the hell would this ever work out? Squeezing her eyes shut to stop the barrage of questions she didn't have any answers too she opened them when another question, or rather a statement came unbidden to her mind. I hardly know anything about this man Her forehead creased in thought as she digested what she had mentally just surmised. He knew everything about her, from her childhood to her present self and everything that enveloped, including all the emotions and thoughts that came and went with every experience she had lived through. But what did she actually know about him except what she had read and studied at her former job. She knew a little more she conceded, than her former colleagues had, she knew of his genuine love of art, literature and his constant pursuit of knowledge, she knew that whatever he deemed as his, her included, he would protect with a deadly passion, and she knew him to be passionate, kind and to a certain degree sensitive. She knew he was brutally honest and insisted that others be too, she knew he demanded honesty in all things and detested those who were rude or discourteous. And she knew he was brilliant, in all things, his intelligence was vast and his temper quick. He was deadly, brutal, and unmerciful when he chose to be, his devastating strength was legendary, and something she was glad to say she hadn't been on the receiving end of. It was easy to list off his many strengths and weaknesses, pick up any book in behavioural sciences and you could find them there, but it was the personnel details she was missing. Unlike him she couldn't see through his, at times, ice cold persona to see what lay beneath, she couldn't look him in the eye and tell what he was thinking, she couldn't watch him move and talk and discern what mood he was in. She didn't process the skill or experience, and she didn't have the years of training and professionalism that had given him the ability to do so. It was unnerving, off putting, even frightening sometimes when she would look him in the eye, his face unreadable, cold. What was going on behind those eyes? He was so unpredictable, keeping her off balance at all times, it was unlike any relationship she had ever had, but, she conceded, he was unlike any other man she had ever known.  
  
Sighing she shifted against him causing the arm that lay heavy across her to tighten slightly, making her all too aware of how vulnerable she was in her currant position, unarmed, defenceless and open to all the grisly images her memory stored. It was hard to mentally match the man who lay quiet and still beside her to the man she had studied obsessively for so many years. It was in these quiet times when there were no distractions that she had a chance to catch her breath, a chance to take a step back and look at the events, which had transpired. It was all happening so fast, perhaps too fast for her emotions and mind to catch up, looking back she realised it was only last week when she had decided to paint her bedroom, it was only the week before when she had met Ardelia for coffee, a few weeks before that she had still been an agent for her lovers arch enemy's. Her lover; even the sound of that sounded abnormal, hell she couldn't even say his first name without it sounding foreign to her tongue, and she was sleeping with him? She suddenly felt a wave of uncertainty wash over her, her body tensed against his, her breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to release it. Throwing the covers back she dislodged herself none too gently and scrambled to the edge of the bed, her trembling hand knocking over the glass of water he had thoughtfully placed on the bedside table earlier. A light filled the room then as the lamp at his side was switched on and she didn't dare turn to look at him.  
  
" Clarice?" he rasped, his voice void of any emotion, only question.  
  
Clarice closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on bringing her breathing back under control, she could feel her arms shaking and wasn't sure whether it was the cold of the room or the emotion that was causing it. Placing both hands on the bed she pushed herself to her feet, her back still to him, and walked a little unsteadily to the bathroom. Turning to close the door she could see in her peripheral vision the sight of him standing at the foot of the bed, before she slid the door closed and locked it.  
  
Standing with her back to the door she strained to hear anything behind it, but the room was silent. Walking the few steps forward to the edge of the bathtub she sat heavily on the edge, her head automatically falling to her waiting hands.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
She whispered to the room. Rubbing her hands over her still slightly pale face she stood and turned to the sink, filling her hands with the icy water she quickly splashed it on her face. She was just turning from the sink when a gentle tap at the door stopped her dead.  
  
" Clarice?"  
  
She stood motionless for a moment; her eyes glued to the door, before she quickly made her way back to the bath and again sat on the rim. What the hell was she supposed to say to him? She thought grimly. ' Hey Hannibal, sorry about that, I just remembered you're a sociopath serial killer and it made me kinda antsy' yeah that would go down nicely. Wringing her hands as she tried to formulate an acceptable answer she jumped when again there was a tap at the door.  
  
" Clarice, a simple yes to let me know your alive and well if you please."  
  
He didn't sound angry she thought, at least that was something. Standing and walking almost silently to the door she leaned against the frame and let her head fall to the grainy surface of the door. " Yes" she whispered to the wood, her voice slightly gravely from hours of disuse. " Well now we've established your in good health I suppose my next question should be whether or not you will be coming out of the bathroom" She groaned inwardly as the inevitable question was eventually put to her and knew in a sudden rush of clarity what she would do. With a final defeated sigh she stood tall and slid back the weak bolt, and proceeded to slide the door on it's rusty hinges all the way, revealing the calm features of one Hannibal Lecter.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before Clarice moved past him and settled at the end of the bed, pulling one of the extra blankets that lay at the bottom up and around her shoulders like a shawl.  
  
" I want to ask you some questions," she said quietly, her voice wavering only slightly as she again questioned her wisdom in doing this.  
  
He walked into her line of vision then and sat on the old armchair that lay forgotten and disused situated beside the front door. He raised an eyebrow at her statement and nodded his head slightly to indicate she may proceed.  
  
Clarice nodded her head too and then frowned. This was probably the dumbest thing she would ever do. Taking a deep breath she looked him square in the eye and released the words.  
  
" Give me your harpy," she whispered, her entire body rigid at the chance of rejection. She watched as he tilted his head slightly, uncrossed his legs and rubbed a finger from the hand that was supporting his chin across his bottom lip. He sat for an endless moment, unmoving, silent and relentless in his stare. He sat for so long that Clarice thought he may not have heard her request. When he did eventually move his movement was slow and precise, the rustling of his navy slacks, which he must have put on when he left the bed, where the only thing to make a noise in the otherwise silent room. He stood silently and walked calmly to stand in front of her, Clarice watched as he dipped his hand into his pocket and slowly lifted it back into view, the shine of steel partly concealed by his fingers caused a shiver to make it's way languidly down her body. He held out his hand then and uncurled his fingers one at a time, leaving his hand suspended between them in silent invitation.  
  
Clarice stared, mesmerised by the play of light on the solid steel. It was with great hesitation and a hand that felt like lead that she eventually raised her hand to take it, hesitating only slightly when her fingertips brushed the cool of the metal. With her breath held she curled her own fingers around the weight and lifted, her eyes still fixed on the object that had done and represented so much. She watched as his own hand fell slowly to his side and he took a step back, then another, until he was once more sitting in the armchair where he had begun. She looked back to her hand, which was now on her lap and uncurled her fingers, revealing once more the weapon, his weapon. Running the fingers of her other hand down the smooth contours she almost immediately felt the mechanism and pushed, the blade suddenly appearing in a loud snap of victory, making her physically jump. The blade was both beautiful and cruel in it's appearance, shining and curved, like the talon or claw from a bird or beast of prey. She ran a thumb along the serrated side, curious of its sharpness, and almost immediately winced as the blade cut cleanly through the flesh of her fingertip, leaving a dark red line on both her thumb and the blade. She watched with something like detached wonder as the blood pooled in the cut and then overflowed, leaving a dark red stream in its wake. When she spoke, her eyes where not on the cut the harpy had caused, but on the harpy itself.  
  
" Did you ever consider doctor, that one day it would be my blood on this knife?"  
  
She looked up then and was sure she had caught the slightest look of understanding before he schooled his features to that which she was accustomed too.  
  
" At the beginning, in Baltimore, if I had had the chance of freedom I would have taken it Clarice.and had you been in my way, in those early days, I may have considered it yes." He spoke as usual with an air of honestly and intelligence which Clarice both admired and feared.  
  
" I'm not accustomed to feelings of vulnerability Dr Lecter." She spoke solidly, confidently now, all nervousness gone.  
  
" Indeed," he said just as strongly, his eyes trained on her every move.  
  
" Nor am I accustomed to feeling out of control or out of my depth. I have hunted you for a third of my life, both unaware and then unsure of my feelings, and now that I know what I want I have to make sure that it will work."  
  
She held up the harpy then, it's blade shining in the light cast by the lamp.  
  
" This wont work" she stated simply, folding the blade back into its shell and slipping it quietly into the pocket of her pyjama trousers.  
  
" You made a promise to me earlier that you would not kill Doctor. If we are to be together I expect you to keep to your word."  
  
Dr Lecter sat still and unmoving, his eyes and ears taking in every word and twitch, every hesitation and show of bravado. She was waiting for something, anything from him to put her at ease.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter soon...review??? ( 


	13. agreements

See previous chapters for disclaimers  
  
A/n: Just a wee chapter I wanted to post before we get onto the action. Sorry to disappoint. Thanks again for the reviews. Special thanks to saav, T and LoT, your support and friendship over so long a time has been a true gift indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice sat in nervous silence waiting for a response to her statement. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
" I seem to be having a dose of dejavu Clarice. Perhaps I am mistaken but did we not, earlier, already have this conversation? You know I am true to my word Clarice; you have never questioned it before. What is it you really want from me hmmm? What demons taunted you in the dark tonight I wonder."  
  
His voice was calm and slow, almost hypnotic in its pitch and rhythm, not at all as threatening or teasing, as she would have normally associated with his words. He sat unmoved, his posture slack and relaxed, his eyes although piercing did not carry any anger or malice that she could see.  
  
" Second thoughts? Regrets? Was the thought of sleeping with the enemy niggling at the part of you that is and always will be firmly F.B.I? Hmmm? Or perhaps it was something much simpler Clarice."  
  
Clarice couldn't hold eye contact any longer and looked to her folded hands in her lap, her eye's brimming with unshed tears.  
  
" I was thinking about stupid things really. Little things. Things that don't matter a damn when you look at the bigger picture. But when there are lots of them they kinda get noticeable and begin to annoy you. So much so that you end up lying awake thinking about them. Things like Ardelia. I just realised tonight that I'm never going to see her again, and I didn't even say goodbye. Things like my old house. I just realised that I'm never going to have to buy that extra pot of paint to finish my bedroom. And lots of little things about you Doctor, for instance your family. I know nothing about your family, your parents or your life prior to Baltimore. I don't know why you decided to go to medical school in the first place and then onto psychiatry, I don't know jack about past relationships and I know nothing of your hobbies apart from those splattered across the tabloids and TV. You know so much about me, more than myself sometimes and I, most of the time, answer any questions or queries you may have regarding any aspect of my life or me. You answer me in riddles and fancy rhymes, expertly dodging and manoeuvring to avoid even the tiniest glance at what lays underneath. You expect so much yet give so little." She stopped and sighed, her fingers playing with the frayed edge of the blanket that kept the chill from her. Her voice was soft, tired, edging on a whisper.  
  
" When I took your weapon I didn't take the will Doctor. I know what you have done and I know what you are capable of. My feelings of nervousness and intimidation are, in my opinion, only natural considering I have been trained to feel that way by society and employers alike. They will perhaps fade over time, when trust has been given the chance to grow, on both sides. My love and my trust in you are in different places within me. They are not intertwined. I do believe you love me. You would not have came back for me, at great personal risk, if you did not, but could you in all honesty look me in the eye right now, and tell me you trust me one hundred percent. Dr Hannibal Lecter?"  
  
There was silence again, punctuated only by the sound of their combined breaths. She sat still, her heartbeat sounding faintly in her ears. She watched his face, his eyes, his lips, waiting for them to move. He smiled then, a slow half smile that crept up one side of his mouth, making his eyes shine in a way that told of his hidden sense of humour.  
  
" No Clarice, I don't believe I could." His voice was laced with admiration and humour, a combination that was rarely heard. Clarice smiled slightly too, a moment passed and she was on her feet, walking towards his seated form, motioning for him to stand. He stood then, his eyes level with hers, and without hesitation he moved forward, a little slower than he would have usually moved, until his lips where on hers in a heated kiss. He felt her tense then relax, her body closing the tiny distance to lean on his, her throat releasing the smallest moan which caused his lips to press more firmly to hers. And then they were statues, lips still pressed together but unmoving, hands gripping each other but nothing more. The point of the harpy bit rather sharply as her hand trembled slightly, causing him to eventually pull his lips away from hers and look between them, where she held his weapon to his gut. Looking back to her with a spark in his eyes he couldn't help but tilt his head in question.  
  
" I believe this belongs to you" she whispered, her own eyes a slightly darker shade than they had been only moments before. She jumped when she felt his hand close around her own like iron, and looked back to his eyes with what he immediately recognised as fear. She frowned when instead of disarming her as she thought he would he instead moved her hand slightly lower and across, to rest the point at the top of his thigh.  
  
" Artery. Massive blood loss in a very short period of time. If you had pushed the blade where you had it originally, I would still have had the strength to kill you."  
  
Clarice shuddered slightly at the low, gravely words that were spoken so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
" Guns are more my area of expertise Doctor."  
  
" Indeed. In any respect you should keep a back up on your person. Keep the knife Clarice."  
  
" Ok"  
  
She waited till his hand was back at his side before folding the knife away, placing it once more back in her pocket.  
  
" We should try and get some sleep Clarice, we need to be moving in around two, perhaps three hours."  
  
Clarice nodded her head and made her way around the bed, watching as he slid once more under the heavy duvet, before sliding in herself. Settling herself beneath the comforter she was just about to close her eyes when his voice sounded through the darkness.  
  
" My father was a count, my mother a countess, and I had a sister, Misha, who died at an early age. Goodnight Clarice."  
  
Clarice whispered goodnight with a rather contented smile on her face. It was a start.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc.......( Q dramatic music ) ;) 


	14. its time

See previous chapters for disclaimers  
  
A/n: Next chapter should be posted pretty soon, thanks very much to everyone for the kind reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat in darkness, at the edge of the bed, facing the door, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes, glittery in the little light cast from the window, stared unblinkingly at the door itself. At his feet was a small dark bag, it's robust appearance interrupted by sharp points that strained the material, almost to the point of breaking through. He was also cloaked in black, black dress trousers, black short sleeved t-shirt, black watch strapped tightly to his wrist, in fact, if it wasn't for the shine reflected in his eyes, a stranger entering the room would have walked straight past him, as he blended so well into the shadowy surroundings. The stillness of the room was interrupted then by a tiny beep. A small electronic pulse that alerted him the time had come and the waiting was over. The mattress groaned half heartedly as he stood, and he allowed himself a few seconds of stretching to allow the blood to circulate to his now stiff muscles before he lifted his bag and strode with purpose towards the door.  
  
Clarice flickered back to the waking world with a sudden rush, her ears immediately pinpointing what had interrupted her sleep. A soft rolling snore came every few seconds from the other side of the bed and she couldn't help the snort of abrupt laughter, which was quickly silenced by her own hand covering her mouth. He snored. 'Well I'll be damned' she whispered, her throat constricting once more as he, as if in reply, produced a rather loud snort which seemed to disturb even him as he shifted under the blankets with a contented sigh, before the soft rumble began again. Her mouth twitched as she imagined what his reply would be when she brought to his attention his rudeness the following morning. If was of course possible that he didn't snore every night, she couldn't remember him snoring the night he had stayed in her old house, he was after all, she admitted, exhausted, even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew he hadn't slept at all that night and he had done his fair share of the driving. Settling back to the pillows she was just about to let sleep come once again when a soft noise outside the front door pulled her back. It wasn't a knock, more of a scratch she thought, like the sound her aunt's cat had made when he wanted back into the warmth of the house. She strained her ears and listened over the rumble to her right to see if she could hear anything else. She had just about given up hope and was ready to lay back down when another scratch filled the room, slightly louder this time, but not loud enough to wake the man lying next to her. Frowning she considered what to do. She could nudge Hannibal and sent him to investigate, that idea was scrubbed immediately, what the hell would that accomplish except maybe reinforce the fact she was a Looney, not just any Looney, a frightened of the dark, imagination ran wild, raving Looney. Yeah, that's just what she wanted a psychiatrist to summarise, as if she didn't have enough to worry about at the moment. Second plan it would be then, she thought with a tiny tendril of trepidation, she would go and investigate the Steven King like noises herself. On her own. In the dark. With the Scratching. She paused halfway out of the bed, scrunched up her face, and then reached for the harpy she had slid into the pillowcase. Better to be safe than sorry. Sliding out of the bed in a whisper of fabric she paused and was relieved to hear the gurgle continue from the blankets and turned towards the door. The light cast from the windows was a sickly yellow, dim and depressing, but strong enough to see where everything was in the room and more importantly, what was just outside it. Stepping lightly she made her way first to the window and ever so slowly peeled back the light grey netting enough to see the other side of the door. Nothing. Just the worn walkway and the car park beyond. She could only see from the doorknob upwards and again her mind toyed with the idea of a stray cat or animal, seeking warmth and shelter. She dismissed the idea with a roll of the eyes and was slowly making her way back to the bed when she again stopped at the sound of a quiet scratch. Sighing silently she tip toed back to the door and with the utmost care slowly twisted the key, listening to the slight click that signalled the door was unlocked. Glancing back to the bed the figure wrapped snugly did not move and she was relieved, if he had woken, she didn't relish the idea of telling him her current actions. With time and patience she worked the doorknob south and with a small click and the tiniest breeze the door cracked open to reveal the outside world. Opening it a fraction more Clarice looked expectantly downwards, seeing only the sandstone concrete of a path that was well used. The breeze brought Goosebumps to her skin and she decided that her curiosity would have to take a back seat to her creature comforts, she wanted to be warm and she wasn't going to achieve that searching for phantom cats. Shaking her head, she began to close the door slowly when a slight scuffle just outside caused to stop. This was insane. Fighting with herself for all of two seconds she eventually opened the door just enough to squeeze outside and look down the path. This would drive her crazy if she didn't find out what it was. Looking to her right immediately didn't produce any answers; it was when she looked to the left that everything suddenly became clear. The barrel of a gun pointed at her face was enough to shed some light on the situation.  
  
Clarice stood frozen, one hand still attached to the doorknob, the other held tightly round her waist as if to keep any warmth she still had left inside her body. The barrel that was aimed between her eyes was steady, so was the hand that held it, but she couldn't see much more than that. The person holding the gun was hidden in the shadows created by the slightly open door, the blackness enveloping them so it looked eerily to her that the gun and hand where somehow floating in mid air. Several seconds had past and it took only that small amount of time for Clarice to review every option she had, and just as quick to scrub them. She couldn't call for Hannibal, she would be dead before the last syllable left her mouth, and so would he be shortly after. She couldn't brandish the weapon she had in her waistband, she would be dead before she could grasp it, and she couldn't fight her way out of it, she would be dead before her hand made contact with the gun.  
  
" Step away from the door"  
  
Clarice didn't recognise the voice and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She had been trained to deal with situations like this and knew that she should obey his commands until either help arrived or she saw an opportunity to deal with it herself. It was; ironically, with thoughts of Quantico that she slowly let go of the doorknob and took a silent step forward. She watched then as the shadow gained some structure, a shoulder, a leg and the side of his head was all she was rewarded with as he delicately closed the door; effectively closing off the only person that would notice she was missing.  
  
" Turn around and walk to the end of the walkway. Try anything and I'll pull the trigger."  
  
Clarice didn't pick up any accent, any tremor or more worryingly, any emotion in his voice. He didn't sound happy to have her, nor nervous, just a level baritone which gave nothing. Walking on the pads of her bare feet, Clarice paused at the end of the row of doors and waited warily for the next instruction. She didn't wait long.  
  
" Turn right. Walk."  
  
Clarice must have hesitated slightly when she saw the blackness that waited for her as she soon felt the barrel dig uncomfortably into the back of her neck causing her to stumble forward slightly. Resisting the primal urge to either turn and attack or scream she walked at a steady pace in the direction he had indicated, her face twisting slightly as gravel and sharp pebbles bit into the soles of her feet. Her eyes began to make out objects ahead as her vision adjusted to the blackness. She could make out a building of some sort, tall but narrow, wooden, she surmised it was probably a storage area for the hotel itself. There were random shadows surrounding it, and as she grew closer she could make them out as old pieces of burnt out junk, pieces of cars, farming equipment and furniture.  
  
" Stop"  
  
Clarice stopped as instructed and resisted the urge to turn her head. Instead she mouthed one of the million questions that were buzzing through her brain.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
The sting of something hard and heavy hitting the back of her head was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but not enough to render her unconscious. She fell to one knee, her head swimming, her hand slowly coming to rest gingerly on the back of her skull.  
  
" Do not speak unless asked to. Stand up."  
  
Clarice afforded herself a moment to get her vision cleared before she attempted to stand, her legs felt weak and unsteady and the hand that had previously nursed her head sported a large patch of deep red. Digging her fingers into the mixture of sand and gravel she pushed herself upright, staggering only slightly as her brain settled back into its place.  
  
" Put your hands behind your back" came the voice again, seemingly out of the blackness.  
  
Clarice bit her bottom lip as she considered what to do. If she was restrained her options were severely limited, and any chance she had to stop whatever this man wanted with her were also cut in half. If she resisted.well, she already knew he had no qualms in hurting her, just how much she was not sure she wanted to risk finding out. She didn't get a chance to think it over any longer however because a sudden force, which she guessed was his boot, came in contact with the back of her knee, sending her sprawling face fist in the pebbles. She could feel her face sting as she lay slightly panting, and a deep pain radiated from her leg. She decided then that whatever happened she was going to give some of that pain back to him by the end of the night.  
  
" Put your hands behind your back"  
  
This time she could hear anger in his voice and decided that putting her hands behind her back was not going to hurt her, whereas if she refused, well, that meant more pain. She slowly dragged her hands across the gravel till they were resting crossed across the low of her back. She couldn't see anything from her vantage point on the dusty ground, but she soon felt his presence when a strong grip forced her hands further up her back, causing a small groan to be released from her throat. The unmistakable feel of cool metal then as he handcuffed her, and again her shoulders screamed in protest as he pulled her arms in a signal to stand. Stumbling to her feet Clarice was again faced with the wooden building she had come to associate with feelings of dread. A shove of the shoulder from behind and she was walking towards it again, her bare feet dragging across the ground in what felt like the long walk to the executioners.  
  
" Stop"  
  
She stopped in front of the wooden door and watched as he slowly appeared to her right. She still couldn't make out any features due to the surrounding dark, but she could see his build better and she decided he didn't look any bigger than Dr Lecter did, although that said, she knew what strength lay hidden under that illusion. The sound of wood grating against wood sounded loud in the otherwise dead quiet of the night, and she audibly gulped as the door groaned open on it's hinges as the barrier was removed, revealing only more darkness within. She was just about to take an involuntary step back when another piercing pain ricochet through her head, and she was almost grateful when the darkness surrounded her, rendering her unconscious. 


End file.
